One Twin with a Chubby Guy
by ZanyNewDude
Summary: Katie finds herself oddly attracted to Owen after having a series of dreams which freak her out. So she tries her best to get noticed, without seeming like a turkey or any type of food of course. Sadie and Courtney bet on numerous events. This Chapter: Katie ends up in Owen's stomach. Sadie isn't talking to Katie. Izzy abandons Katie in an air vent and Katie's dreams continue. Wow.
1. Chapter 1

**One Twin With A Chubby Guy**

**Summary: **Katie finds herself oddly attracted to Owen after having a series of dreams which freak her out. So she tries her best to get noticed, without seeming like a turkey or any type of food of course.

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama belong to their respectful owners. I am not associated with Total Drama in anyway, unless watching it or writing about it counts. I also don't own certain things I may have referenced.

* * *

**Chapter 01: **Stalkers Gleaming Eyes

Katie sat in a beach chair by the pool, she looked up at Owen. She turned to her BFF Sadie who was looking at her, as if waiting for her to speak, brushing her observation aside she began to speak quietly as Owen danced while farting.

"Like, OMG, Owen and Izzy make such a cute couple, don't you agree, image you with Owen?" Sadie asked Katie, who squealed loudly in terror, Sadie also began to squeal.

Katie never thought about her and Owen together. In fact she thought she would be squashed by Owen and have a horrible death.

"Hey, Katie, whoo," Owen chuckled as he waved his hand in Katie's face, Katie blinked, her nose picked up Owen's foul stench.

"Uh, Owen," Katie tapped Owen, "When was the last time you showered?" Owen began to count on his fingers, worrying Katie.

"Lets see, 1..2..3," He muttered. He looked down at Katie smiling, Katie cooed, Sadie looked disgusted and crossed her arms bored.

"Just before we started TDI!" He blurted out, Courtney who had been sharing a room with Owen jumped into the pool and screamed.

"Ew, That's nice..Owen," Katie was then staring at Justin, who smiled at her, his white teeth gleamed, Katie gushed and giggled.

So, Katie went to sleep later that night, after Katie had gotten away from Owen's horrendous farts. Guess what, the two were sharing a room.

Courtney beat the evil out of Chris and Sadie swapped with Owen. Sadie volunteered only because she thought Justin's nice snoring voice was next door, however it was Courtney's inability to stay on her bed that made that sound.

Sadie was crying with Courtney snuggling up with her, and with Katie right at their door she heard every sound. Katie thought she would drift off, however there was always someone running up the hallway.

The more Katie thought about the velvet red floor the more uncomfortable it got to sleep on it. Katie opened her eyes hearing the echo of panting, her face was a mess. 3.12 was the time, much to the annoyance of Katie.

Katie finally opened her eyes and prepared to get up until Chris with only his boxers on rushed down the hallway, yelling, "Not tonight!"

The next pair of legs ran past so fast Katie didn't see who it was, it could've been anyone. Even a fan. Chris didn't have much in terms of security.

Katie heard a noise, this alarmed her. "H-Hello, I don't mean to disturb anyone but," Courtney was sleeping walking with a totally awake and shuddering Sadie in her hands, Courtney quickly fell and her and Sadie landed on top of Katie.

"Ye-ouch!" Katie eventually must have eventually drifted off. Only for a short amount of time. It was like that night in the forest when they were in the cave.

Uncomfortable.

Katie remembered that Sadie had been missing a few pairs of pants and her suitcase too, Geoff may have mentioned something about a lucky bat.

"Weird." Katie said, remembering that memory. Katie then propelled herself up, Sadie and Courtney were gone. It was 4.55, Chef work everyone up at 7.45 just to torture them.

"Hey," Katie randomly decided to look down for matter of interest. She saw something she didn't expect, a newspaper, of course she didn't expect to see anything on the floor.

"Hmm," She picked it up, she was still in bending position, as she scanned the headline. "Escaped Killer Found on TDI." Katie gasped.

She read on. The killer was named Owen. "Ow!" Katie struggled to get up. "I'm stuck!" She began flailing her arms around. "Someone help me!"

"If that's Ma Hatchet, YOU'LL LIVE!" Katie rolled her eyes, Chef and his weird upbringing, she never knew who was the man in the family him or his dad.

Someone helped her up, "Hello, Katie, welcome to," Katie blinked and stretched her back. "Your demise." Katie staggered back and she finally saw who it was.

Justin. Katie wiped her sweat, "Ooh, Justin you gave me a scare," Katie began to drool, Justin simply scoffed, Katie blushed and tore Justin's shirt off and felt his muscles.

Owen carefully sneaked into Sadie and Courtney room. The two girls awoke and screamed, "Hello x-roomies." He laughed. "Sit on the bed and no one gets hurt!" He commanded, pulling out a banana which he pointed to them as if it was gun.

Sadie and Courtney burst out laughing. "Hello police." Courtney spoke in a deep voice, "We have a man using a banana gun, at Total Drama's Playa De Losers." Courtney chuckled.

She held her phone in her grip, "Missy, thank you for calling we will get right on it." Courtney gasped, "But, what is your name?" Courtney shut the phone off as Sadie bit her lip to conceal her laughs.

"I am a killer and I take my 'profession' seriously." Owen walked out the room and Justin saw Owen while giving Katie kisses.

Owen motioned for him to leave. Justin walked off, he had survived with his fantastic looks, he never knew Owen was crafty enough to dabble in the arts of blackmailing.

Katie felt herself being chocked, Sadie and Courtney emerged from there room. Owen smiled sinisterly both girls screamed and clung onto eachother.

"OMG, THIS IS SO HORRIBLE, RIGHT BFF?" Yelled Sadie, Courtney looked at her and shoved Sadie away upon being called BFF.

Courtney walked into her room, locked the door and yelled, "I look nothing like that other squealer, you two are such..two-sers!"

Katie eyes opened. She gasped, she felt herself. She was sweating. It was all a dream. More like a nightmare, really. However, Courtney and Sadie were on top of her.

It was all a dream. She felt blood drip on her. She began to shake. When she blinked she stuttered as Owen helped her up and pulled her out from Courtney and a sleeping Sadie. He kindly kissed her hand, "It's morning." He giggled, he looked as if he had been crying. "I thought I'd wake you up."

Katie continued to stutter as Owen walked off. "Why did Owen," Katie started and shuddered, "Look like some attractive guy.."

Katie walked off down the hallway. Courtney and Sadie had heard what she had said, Courtney grumbled as she handed Sadie 5 dollars. "I know my BFF," She chortled.

Katie throughout the day was drawn to Owen. He sat down gobbling on food, it was normal for Owen but he was eating almost everything, he avoided speaking, looking and interacting, with anyone.

In fact he rushed up to his room earlier than usual. It was party time at Playa. "Katie, worrying about Owen. Nah." Sadie dismissed this as she chowed on chicken.

Courtney resisted the urge to slap Sadie. Sadie gasped in delight, "Ooh," She squealed in amazement, "We are the best looking couple and now with a photo shoot to show it, I'm used to the famous style yet, it will still be totes adorbes!" Courtney looked grossed out.

"DUNCAN!" Screamed Courtney, wanting to get her anger out. "You suck!" Sadie looked confused and then chuckled.

"Aren't you too together?" Asked Sadie, Courtney shrugged. "Has he got together with someone?" Courtney shrugged.

"But anyway about that thing I said earlier it was about Justin, hey it's his photo shoot!" Sadie rushed off, trying to wave at Justin. Sadly, she only whacked Courtney in the face.

"Oooh, Justin this reminds me of the time I went on this show and met Eva, Katie was so jealous that I was on TV she peed herself, she actually then went out on stage. No one missed her damp spot."

Katie gasped. "No that was you!" Katie said, Sadie gasped, Katie grabbed Trent and began to accidentally choke him. "I have the super model boyfriend!"

"No I do!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Welcome to death express, please walk in and ensure all children and adults are free of weaponry, if not please vacate Katie or Sadie from the grounds. And injure them in any way possible." Katie and Sadie both got their fists ready and walked towards Noah. "I hope the odds are ever in my favor."

After dealing with Noah, Katie found herself with DJ. "So," Katie knew the conversation was awkward, she had no idea what they had in common.

"Hmm, yeah," DJ said, making things even more awkward. Katie smiled, waved and walked off. She looked around, scanning the area. Suddenly a quick splash from Lindsay made her pigtails turn into curly long flowing hair, she was drenched, Geoff drooled, Duncan and DJ couldn't resist quick glances.

Katie walked off inside, hoping to change. She walked to her room and heard a voice inside, she opened the door. She looked around, she stepped on something gooey.

She knew who it was. She threw Owen out of her room, "He was probably looking for something to eat." She muttered, "Wait. Doesn't he room with me..?"

Katie sighed and reluctantly let him in. Katie was then given a bear a hug, she was knocked unconscious. Owen gasped, his hands were sweating.

He nervously shoved Katie in a closet, moments he heard banging, "MOMMY!" He squealed, Katie's muffled voice came from the closet.

Owen nervously opened it, he beamed when he saw Katie was alive, "No hugs!" Said Katie quickly, Owen shrugged.

Owen's eyes were red and puffy. "Owen," Started Katie in a concerned tone. Owen burst out in tears and hugged Katie, she didn't mind, she patted Owen on the back.

"IZZY BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"Again?"

Katie then realized it all made sense, Owen's tears, avoiding people's glances, eating a lot, going up to his room early.

"Wow, I was insensitive." Muttered Katie, Owen blew his nose on a soaking wet Katie. "Yep. Just add to the fun." She quipped, groaning.

Owen then drooled, Katie suddenly let her emotions take over she kissed Owen, giggled and slapped him, Owen let Katie out of his grasp, stunned.

Courtney and Sadie were at the door. "I think Owen will ignore her for a few days." Courtney boldly stated.

Sadie shook her head and let out a guffaw, "No. No." She completely disagreed. "I think Owen and Katie will," She made kissing sounds.

Courtney stepped back. "Ugh," Courtney shuddered, "Stop hitting on me!" She moaned and then she ran off. Sadie gave a wink.

"Me likey!"

Owen was chasing Katie in their room, Katie was confused, "Do I look like food!?" She shrieked. Owen didn't answer. "Or do you like me!?"

Owen stopped, his face turned serious. Katie realized she was backed into a corner. Katie began to flinch, expecting something to happen.

Owen simply chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Twin With A Chubby Guy**

**Summary: **Katie finds herself oddly attracted to Owen after having a series of dreams which freak her out. So she tries her best to get noticed, without seeming like a turkey or any type of food of course.

**Disclaimer**: The rights of Total Drama belong to their respectful owners. I am not associated with Total Drama in anyway, unless watching it or writing about it counts. I also don't own certain things I may have referenced.

* * *

**Chapter 02: **Stalkers Gleaming Eyes

"That was just a friendly kiss, it happens to everyone." He chuckled, Katie nodded. "But-!" Katie stormed out.

Sadie saw this and she bobbled up to her best friend. "Katie!" She called. "What's wrong?" Katie ignored Sadie, Sadie rushed after Katie.

"Leave me alone!" Katie yelled, swatting Sadie away, "Your like a pesky fly that just won't leave!" She hissed. Sadie gasped.

"Watch out!" Sadie yelled. Katie thought Sadie was just trying to scare her. A small push sent her into the pool.

Sadie was frantically screaming. She jumped into the pool, and grabbed Katie, who shivered at her touch, Sadie swam up to the surface and both girls were panting. Sadie then began to drag Katie away. When they were alone, Katie was scolded.

Katie didn't listen to any words that were being said. She was thinking about Owen. Owen was a fart machine and he was no Justin.

"Haa!" Sadie yelled, Katie grabbed Sadie's hand. Then it dawned on her. She was only thinking about Owen. Sadie felt left out.

Katie sighed, "I'm sorry," She apologized, Sadie was as bubbly and as happy as ever. Sadie looked confused. "For not paying attention.." She muttered.

Sadie laughed, "Oh, Katie." She was in a happy burst of tears. She hugged a shocked Katie. "I'm just happy you're okay!"

"Like EEE!" Squealed the twins. "Sadie your like the best. Even though, I met Drake Benterson and went to prom with!-"

Sadie gasped. "WHAT!?" Sadie shouted. "He told me he was sick!" Katie bit her lip and tried to comfort Sadie. Sadie walked off.

"It dosen't have to be like this!" Katie yelled. "SADIE!" She cried. Noah yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Are we sure these girls aren't lesbians?" Asked Noah, everyone glared at him. "What?" He snorted. "Just curious."

Katie found herself with no friends throughout the day. Today, like everyday was party night.

So, while it was early, Katie decided getting ready early wouldn't be bad. She wondered if something bad would happen, but dismissed it.

Katie, as she was going to rush up to her room, was stopped.

"Uh," Sadie was the party planner. She came up with the theme. "The theme is friends." She said, Katie rolled her eyes. "And, you don't seem to have any.."

Katie looked around, everyone was already paired up, she shrugged and turned to Sadie, "What about you?" She asked. "Courtney is who I'm with."

"Stop saying that, it isn't true, I am a C.I.T, I can't have people think I have no friends, I decided to be nice to the oddball." This got eye rolls from everyone.

"Hey, Izzy!" Izzy started to flip over everyone. She purposely hit Heather on the head. She soon landed on Katie shoulders.

"Arrgh!" She said in a pirate accent. "Matey, we have a couple of doubloons and with a robber on board, woman the short boats!"

"Uh.." Started Katie, "Wanna be my friend for the party!" Izzy began to ruffle Katie's hair, she laughed evilly.

"Anything for," She began to speak in a snooty french accent, "You my darling." She ripped out a piece of Katie's hair.

Katie screamed. Izzy ran off, barking madly. She began to swallow Katie's hair, Katie stroked her bald patch and began to vomit.

Sadie pushed Katie along. Katie glared at Sadie, who smiled at her. "EE!" Katie said. Sadie didn't join in. Katie ran off, embarrassed.

"Might as well get some beauty sleep." Katie chirped as she looked at her bags in the mirror. "Looks like I need it."

Katie's loud snoring wasn't heard by anyone, in fact, a overweight figure appeared at her door. Noticing the snoring, the figure locked the door.

"Night, night."

Katie screamed at the fact of being chocked. Sadie and Courtney were in shock as a knife neared to Katie's throat. Katie elbowed Owen in the face, flipped him over and roared at him.

"Oops, that's my angry side," She batted her eyelashes sweetly, "I don't let it out often." Katie said shyly. Owen screamed and slashed Katie foot, Katie screamed in pain. Blood. Katie shakily tried to move, Owen held her only okay foot.

Owen's strength was surprisingly strong, Katie thought Owen would crush her foot. Sadie and Courtney stared on.

"I am C.I.T!" Yelled Courtney. Courtney sneaked away, crying. Owen chuckled, Justin saw Owen and screamed he ran down the other way.

"I need my good looks!" He yelled as he ran. Sadie eyes twitched, she lunched onto Owen, their tummies collided and sent to the two opposite ways.

Katie crawled into Sadie's room and shut it behind her. She struggled to shut it. The door knob began to shake. Katie was sweating.

Owen was heard screaming, the doorknob began to shake violently, "It's me!" Yelled Sadie, Katie blinked. Someone was tapping on the window.

Katie turned. When she saw a figure at the door her heart began to race the door began to open and something was in the air vents.

Katie put her hands over ears and screamed.

Katie awoke. "Stupid dreams!" Katie Drawled. "I have had two, or is three dreams about, grr!" Katie was annoyed.

Katie marched to the door and put her hands on the doorknob. "Do I like Owen? Is he evil? Why do I feel sorry for him?" She pondered.

She quickly tugged on the golden doorknob. Katie, after numerous tries sighed, she watched outside her window, everyone partying.

A crash in the air vents alarmed Katie, holes were quickly punctured, someone could jump into her room. Katie scrambled to get to her defense.

In a moment Izzy had her pinned down. She then laughed. "Big O, hugs and punches to him by the way, said that he put his hamster BeeBee to bed, he even heard snoring." Izzy explained.

"But that was probably you." Izzy then dropped a dead hamster on the floor. It stunk. "Everyone has been using BeeBee, hide it under the bed." Izzy whispered.

Katie with her pink high heels scraped it Owen's bed, she shivered in absolute disgust. Izzy grabbed her hand and threw her into the airvent.

"Oww!" Yelled Katie, after a bang. Izzy then rushed up to the air vents. She saw Katie's large bump. Izzy laughed.

"Ooh!" She she grabbed Katie's head and studied the large bump, she put her hand on it and pushed on it. Katie screamed and screamed as the bump went down.

"Now let me try!" Izzy rushed out of the air vent. Then she pounced inside them. She frowned. "Aw, I didn't hit my head."

After various failed attempts of Izzy trying to hit her head Izzy crawled away. "Wait, Bestie!" Izzy yelled in the distance.

Katie turned and only saw darkness. Katie ventured on. She was soon in a predicament, there were 5 vent paths. Katie crawled in one.

Only to get stuck. "Must've eaten too many Bridgette Bars." She muttered. She heard voices below, she scanned her surroundings, all she could see was grey, metal walls.

_Your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Oh! I have all my fingers..._

_Teens/Kids/Elders Rock!_

Katie had never heard of any of these games. She knew they were games. She just knew. Katie after hurting her bald spot had finally adjusted her head, so she could she what was going on below.

Katie screamed.

Sadie had a knife and was continuously throwing it around, it barely missed people. "Oops." Said Sadie when she realized she held two knives, one for doing the game and the other for no reason.

Sadie hadn't stabbed herself others like shaky Lindsay and Courtney did, Katie heard there screams. She saw Izzy down there.

Katie gasped.

Izzy grabbed 50 knives and made everyone try and stab her with the knives, yet only on her fingers. Izzy was the only who didn't get hurt.

In fact a knife almost landed in the air vent. Katie saw everyone watch a movie, everyone screamed constantly when the people sang.

Katie sang along.

Then everyone watched a scary movie with blood and gore, Katie was the only one screamed. Yet, once again no one noticed her.

Katie could see the party register, she squinted. She was marked absent, no one seemed to care. Katie was furious.

When the party had ended. Katie slept. When she had woken up, she pinched herself. She wasn't dreaming. Farting and voices were heard in the air vent.

"Hey," Said Heather, she was among the group playing spin the bottle, "What's that screeching sound?" She asked.

It was Katie, who was scratched up, she was crawling closer to the group who were playing spin the bottle. When Katie saw silhouettes around the corner.

She felt herself dosing off. She slapped herself and then pinched herself. She was still awake, Katie was very determined to see who was there.

The air vent grew suddenly in height and width as she walked onwards. She now could stand up. She ran around the corner.

She then saw no one. She was a gape. Around the corner was a restaurant. Everything, however was gray. Katie heard chuckling from behind.

She would catch them in the act. She saw Chris and Chef. They gasped, she gasped. "GIRLIE-E-E!" Chef yelled. The air vent began to shake.

Katie screamed as she fell, luckily, she fell on a TV. Where Owen was sleeping, Katie sunk into Owen and soon her cries weren't heard.

Owen laughed during his sleep. He dug deep into his tummy, every once in a while he did this. Katie could not sleep.

Owen's tummy grumbled, it never stopped. Which added to her annoyance, and whenever Katie tried to escape, her heel dug into Owen's private parts and he began accidentally whacking Katie violently.

Another great day. Sadie wasn't talking to Katie. Katie was stuck in Owen's fat. She'd probably have another sleepless night.

Suddenly Katie heard a fart.

Owen's fart.

She fainted, it smelled horrible.


End file.
